Minions, Mayhem and Monster High
by Minion Loverghoul
Summary: A lighthearted, laugh-out-loud fanfic that details the Minions's unlikely encounter with the Monster High students. Rated T for Action and Mild Violence.


This is the first fanfic of my own creation. Gru's crazy minions enter the world of Monster High and create tons of funny chaos! I'm collaborating with my best ghoulfriend Elsa Frost so a huge shoutout to her. She will be writing later chapters.

I own nothing but the idea. I use characters from Despicable Me, Monster High and in later chapters ROBTD(Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons) characters;I don't own any of these. Mavis from the movie Hotel Transylvania also appears I don't own her either.

I use MH puns that were either made up or taken from the webisodes/books/movies.

So basically review, follow and favorite. Enjoy!

Embrace your inner crazy. Minion Loverghoul peace out!

Chapter 1: Science gone truly Mad

Frankie

First of all, let me just say those crazy-talking yellow thingies came to us, not the other way around. The grown-ups always remind us to avoid contact with the normie world. We're probably still in a bolt-load of trouble from that incident last Halloween. But sometimes things happen that you just can't prepare for.

Ghoulia and I were in the mad science lab working on an extra-credit assignment. I was at the cabinet looking for some chemical whose name I couldn't pronounce. I spent a while in there, sorting through bottles and beakers and flasks, till I found what looked like the substance we needed.

"Hey, Ghoulia!" I called across the lab "Isn't this the substance the potion calls for?"

I barely got to finish my sentence before the really big window smashed open and a car came barreling into the mad science lab! Ghoulia and I bolted under the tables for protection.

The window shattered entirely and some of the concrete wall crumbled, because the car was, like, HUGE, and really oddly shaped. It was really tall, but with tiny wheels and a monster point on the end. Whoever was behind the wheel must've had no idea what they were doing, because the car was going way fast and was swerving like crazy! Everyone else in the car was screaming their bolts off.

When the car stopped, a lifted my head slightly. I saw these tiny people in overalls climbing out of the car and speaking gibberish. One of them made eye contact with me, and screamed hysterically. I got really startled, so I let out a yelp and sparked, making the table jump and sending an electrical surge into our potion.

The beaker hit the wall, shattered a little on the ceiling, then came crashing down. When it hit the floor, the chemicals exploded. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the electric spark combined with the mixture and set the whole thing on fire!

Ghoulia rushed to grab the fire extinguisher, but then those yellow guys came running in wearing firefighter hats and carrying a big hose.

"AIUTOOOOO!" the leader screamed as he tried to spray water from the hose.

One of them had three alarms on his head and was carrying a bullhorn. He didn't do anything to help, just stood there saying "bee-do, bee-do, bee-do, bee-do." After a while, it got way annoying, so I went over and snatched the bullhorn out of his hand.

They kept trying to put the fire out. But it seemed like none of them had any coordination, because they kept missing. One time, they sprayed me, making me shock things uncontrollably. I tripped over a power cord and shocked the fire extinguisher case, making it open. Ghoulia took it and sprayed it over the fire, and within a few minutes there was only smoke, which was making us all cough, so I opened a window. Was I glad THAT was over!

Mavis

Holy rabies! I was so excited to start school at Monster High. My cousin Draculaura goes there, and she says it's off the fang fangtastical. I hope I'll make alot of friends and maybe even win over a scary-cute monster boy like Draculaura keeps talking about. At the same time, I was kinda worried that I was gonna be that ghoul that sits in the back of the class and sits alone at lunch. Luckily, my best cuzzy would be there.

When I finally got there after what seemed like eternity on the plane, the first thing that struck me was the school itself. It was literally a fortress! It looked really beautiful from the outside, but what if I got lost in there? Okay, so I had a bad case of new-ghoul jitters. I really needed to take a chill pill and fang out!

Draculaura was already there in the headmistress' office waiting for me when I got there.

"Mavis, you're here!" she exclaimed from her spot next to a filing cabinet

"In the flesh!" I replied. "I'm happy to be here, but I'm kinda nervous about starting school"

"Well don't be! I think you're gonna like it here. Come on, I'll show you around"

I followed Draculaura out of the office and into the winding corridors until we reached a bank of lockers on the second floor. Draculaura pointed to one of the middle ones.

"This is your locker. It's like your home away from home at Monster High. You can stash your belongings in here and nobody can get in except you" She handed me a little slip of paper. "This is your combo so you can open your locker"

It took a couple of tries, but I finally figured out how to line the numbers up on the spinning dial thingy. I put some of my stuff in there then continued to follow Draculaura as she showed me the rest of the school. She walked me through my whole schedule of 7 classes. It seemed kinda intimidating, but I was relieved to find out I had 2 classes with Draculaura.

I was starting to get really tired by the time we got to the east wing, which was on the other side of the school. The building was as big on the inside as it was on the outside!

"Here" Draculaura said, pointing to the biggest door "is the mad science lab."

I peeked in through the window of the door. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, two of my friends are working on an extra-credit assignment" Draculaura explained

I squinted and peered in closer. "Um, doesn't look like it. Are your friends little and yellow?"

"Noooo! What makes you think that? What are you talking about?"

Just then, two ghouls in lab coats and goggles ran out and slammed the door behind them.

"Draculaura! You're never gonna believe what just happened!" exclaimed the taller one in the plaid dress. The blue-haired ghoul moaned in agreement.

I felt awkward surrounded by monsters I didn't know. But they seemed to know my cuzzy.

"Um, who are they?" I asked, louder than I meant to. The two ghouls looked at Draculaura.

Their backs were up against the door, but I swore I heard screaming coming from the lab.

Draculaura must have heard it too, and she either had no idea what was going on or didn't want me to know, because she simpered, "Oh! Um, I don't think I've formally introduced you to my friends. These are Frankie and Ghoulia"

Ooh, what's going to happen next? Can the ghouls keep a little yellow secret and find out what's driving them batty? Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
